I am Yeerk
by Mabelle
Summary: Stories from the Point of View of Controllers.....
1. Hell

Author's Note: Hello Everyone, I started reading the Animorphs when they first came out. Man, that was a while ago, back in Fourth Grade for me. I started college this year and while on Christmas break I went into the attic and found a box of books. I opened it and what do you know, my Animorphs collection fell out. I quickly grabbed the first ten books and finished six of them in about eight hours. Then I stopped and reread the one where Jake becomes a Controller and thought, why not write a fan fiction about the feeling of entering the Yeerk pool. At first this was only going to be ONE chapter, but I kind of like extending this. Oh, and I've only read up to the one where Jake goes into the future where Earth is lost. If someone could tell me the end of the series I'd like to know….Thanks a bunch…oh and I don't own the copyright to the Animorphs but I do have QUITE the collection of books.

The screams are what get to you the first time you enter the Yeerk pool, yes the screams are the first thing that catches your attention. The second is the vastness of the Yeerk pool. The shear hugeness of it as you enter from one of the numerous passageways. The third thing is the aliens, definitely the aliens. The Hork-Bajir and Taxxons are quite terrifying. Of course once you have the Yeerk in your head they are quite ordinary and boring. If you are fortunate the Yeerk in your head will tune out everything and you'll just have the blind panic of having your body moving without your wanting it, if you are unfortunate then this is your first time to the Yeerk pool. So you HAVE to look around, at the cages, at the aliens, and then at the pool itself. Any Controller can tell you how it feels…well that's not true. The voluntary Controllers don't give a…well, no need to get vulgar. If you're like me, then you didn't want anything to do with the Yeerks and are being forcefully dragged down there for the first time. It's the pier that you finally see, with people suddenly waking out of their trances and screaming. Then you realize that you are at the end of a very different pier, on this one…people suddenly stop screaming. That scares you even more. The terror of why. Why did they stop? Why are they THANKING those strange tall creatures? And why, why are they laughing as they pass you? Then the Hork-Bajir grabs you with those giant hands and you begin to see the "pool" as it really is. Hundreds of thousands of slugs swim in that murky water and the person in front of you comes up for one last scream and you see it. Not much more than a glace of gray slipping into that person's ear. One of the slugs, one of those nasty creatures is in that person's head! Then it hits you…you're one step closer to the end of the pier and the horrible smell of that water hits you. You fight, and if you're like me, you put everything behind you. Unlike many people, I managed to break free and I got about three yards before TWO Hork-Bajir warriors grabbed me and began to take me back. Then it hits you, this is it, you scream, cry, beg, and threaten, none of it works and you know…your fate is sealed. They shove you to your knees, perhaps you're still fighting or maybe you're just weeping and begging. The water churns below you as your head is forced closer and closer to that murky surface and then you see it. One single slug sitting in the water. You know its been waiting for you. Its eyeless face turns to you and you know…deep in your subconscious, that it knows you're near. Then comes the final moment when your head is shoved beneath the surface. Maybe you choke on the water by accident or you blow air out of your nose to keep the murky water out. Whichever you choose it doesn't really matter cause the second your head is back in the air you feel it. I screamed, I know a lot of people scream. The pain is incredible as that little slug becomes like a liquid and shoves around your eardrum. Then you stop screaming, not because you want to. You stand up, again, not because you want to. You turn to the Hork-Bajir and thank it, only it's not you thanking the warrior, it's not you because you are no longer in control of your body. You are now a Controller, then you hear it. A voice, not the kind of voice you have in your head when YOU are thinking. It's a very different voice and suddenly it hits you, hits you like a brick wall as you stand there trying to move your own body. 

Hello Slave it whispers and you know then…that slug…that filthy little slug is talking to you. 

Welcome to the Yeerk Pool….Welcome to Hell.


	2. HorkBajir Hope

            I see human girl being dragged to cage, she is fighting Hork-Bajir Controller. She fight and scream like Hork-Bajir do. I frown as she insults the Controller holding her and he smirks at her. 

            "You _gathis_ you go with Hork-Bajir," he say. He open our cage and throw girl in. She stumble toward me and I catch her with hands. She almost fall on knee blade. I help her up and she look at me. 

            "Thanks," she say as she stand up on her own and look at Hork-Bajir. We look at each other. "Um, my name is Sarah, but everyone just calls me Sip…well, before…" she look at Yeerk Pool and we know. 

            "I Diro Kaxlil," I say as I slap my chest. She look at me and smile human smile. 

            "I know you, you're in the guard for Sessin one-three-eight," she said and me know girl is the host of Sessin one-three-eight. My Yeerk is in guard and I nod.

            "How know?" I ask and she sighs.

            "You have that scar," she point at my neck. I smile, it scar from time I try escape. 

            "Diro fight Controllers. Break free. Run for trees. Make it very far," I say. She looks at me sadly. "What Diro say make Sip sad?" She look at me.

            "You got caught again," she whisper and I laugh. Other Hork-Bajir laugh too. 

            "What's so funny?" she asked. I smile as I place hands on her shoulders. Tiny human shoulders.

            "Diro great hero. He escape. He prove Yeerks not so smart. Been long time but Hork-Bajir will escape again," I say and she nods. She has look like Hork-Bajir in eyes. 

            "You're not giving up just because you got caught once are you?" she ask and I nod.

            "No give up, Hork-Bajir never free if give up," I say. She nods more. "Why do you not give up? You get in Hork-Bajir cage for yelling and fighting." 

            "I…I guess I just don't want to lose hope," she said and I nod. 

            "No lose hope. Hork-Bajir have hope. We one day be free," I say. She look at me and nod. 

            "I think you will be free Diro, with faith like that," Sip smile and see little Hork-Bajir, Rew. "Aw, how cute!" She approaches little Hork-Bajir and Rew smile at Sip.

            "Is…is he or she a Controller too?" Sip ask and Rew mother nod. 

            "Rew is Controller too, but Rew know to fight," Rew mother, Lok, say. 

            "They infest a baby?!" Sip sound mad. "Those monsters!" She ran to the cage side and began to scream and yell at Controllers. I smile. I like human girl, Sip, is a Hork-Bajir human. 

            "Diro, what think of human?" Jara ask me. I nod as I watch her threaten and growl. 

            "Diro like human Jara. Human girl Sip is good. Should be Hork-Bajir. We watch out for human Sip," I say. Jara nod as he stand by Sip and howls at the Controllers too. Others join and soon most Hork-Bajir are yelling. Human too yell. I stand on one side of Sip and Jara the other. She is small human, good heart, Hork-Bajir heart. 

            Not long Controllers come and grab me. I snarl and fight as they shove the others back and begin to drag me to Yeerk Pool. I see Sip thrown back and Jara catches her. She is safe, he keep her from falling on any blades. I smile at them and know. They all keep fighting. 

            "LET GO OF DIRO!" I cry and the guards hold tighter as I struggle. The stink of the Yeerk Pool invades my nose and I snarl more as I fight Controllers. "DIRO NEVER GIVE UP!" I am at end of pier and I see sludgy water filled with Yeerks. I fight harder as my head is forced under the water. Soon my Yeerk is back. He take my body from me and forces me to stand. 

            You think that pathetic human is that impressive? Yeerk laugh at me and I growl. 

            You not know. You Yeerk, too blind to see. I say in my head. 

            Pathetic Slave, she is weak and useless. Let me show you. He walks my body to cage and sneers at Sip. She snarls back at him as she rattles the cage door.

            "You _forbax_ you never escape," he say though my mouth. 

            "I'm not impressed, I've seen you cower in fear in front of me," Sip say. She stand tall and look ready for battle. 

            She not back down. You could kill and she no back down. I explain to the Yeerk and he snap at me.

            I know that, Slave! he mad, I happy, I make him mad. Do not make me punish your friend. I fear for Sip but then I remember, she is host of Sessin one-three-eight. 

            You no hurt her. Sessin one-three-eight be mad if you hurt host body. I chuckle it is small victory, but it is victory. I enjoy Yeerk's screams of rage as he grabs Sip arm. I know what he do now. 

            "Time for Sessin one-three-eight come out _gathis_!" he cry as he drag Sip. She fight and scream. She pounds her tiny fist against me. I feel sorry. She is friend of Diro now. 

            She will tell Sessin one-three-eight about you and threats. I say as I fight him. He chuckle.

            And why would Sessin one-three-eight care? I have no answer. I fight to move my arms and fight to get him out of head. Then I feel fist hit chest. Sessin one-three-eight glare at me. 

            "Fool! You HAD to tempt this host! She is hard enough to control without provoking her! Idiot!" she cry and I laugh at Yeerk. He will make me suffer but my friend is fighting her Yeerk like a Hork-Bajir.

The is always hope…. 


End file.
